


关于你的每件小事/硕宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一件小事/上

01-

“姓名？” 

“夫胜宽。”

“年龄？”

“二十三。”

“性别？”

“……你看不出来吗？”

第一件小事。

我和你相遇。

李硕珉停了登记的动作，表情严肃地抬头，目光落在夫胜宽的脸上一秒，又飞快低下头去补上一个“男”字。

任务完成。

李硕珉开心地合上登记簿，两手交叉支棱着下巴，把眼前穿着衬衣西裤的年轻男人，上上下下打量了好几趟。

帅是挺帅的，可在这个抛头颅洒热汗的拳馆，这一身笔挺可就有点儿不合时宜了。

“穿成这样来观礼的吗？”

虽然没有恶意，可是李硕珉这心里藏不住话的毛病，在陌生人面前如此坦白是绝对不讨喜的。

观个屁礼。

夫胜宽恨不得每个毛孔都冒出一只眼睛来，来个集体翻白眼。

好气噢，但是还是要保持微笑。

“没有训练服吗？”夫胜宽笑得特别友善。

“练泰拳要什么训练服？”李硕珉十分不解地问道。

“泰拳！”夫胜宽强烈怀疑自己是幻听了。

“对啊。”李硕珉点点头，然后兴奋地继续补充，“你没看过比赛吗？拳击手们都只用穿短裤的，然后身上涂一层拳王油，看起来特别厉害特别……”

“等等！”

“嗯？”话被直接打断，李硕珉也不生气，用单音节字表示疑惑。

“我报班是学跆拳道的啊！”

“可是你已经登记啦。”李硕珉翻开登记簿指给他看，“喏，你看。”

“夫胜宽。”修长的手指划过姓名那一栏。

“泰拳。”又下移到课程那一栏。

夫胜宽觉得自己的智商受到了侮辱。

这明明就是五分钟前您老人家自己写上去的啊算什么凭证！

啊！

收据！

脑袋里面突然出现两个大字，让夫胜宽看到了一丝希望的曙光。但是一低头，才发现曙光个屁，就是个顶着个小火星又短又细的小蜡烛。

呼。

说灭就灭。

摸遍所有口袋，除了手机就是钥匙，匆匆忙忙赶来拳馆的夫胜宽，连钱包都没带，身上只有一把勉强买个几瓶运动饮料解渴的零钱。

很绝望了。

“诶。”虽然看出了他的不情愿，但是把送上门来的潜在金主就这么送出去，李硕珉觉得很没有道理，“要不试试吧。”

“都是运动嘛，泰拳也很好玩儿啊。”

很好，干巴巴的，一点儿说服力都没有。

“……”

“胜宽是上班族，对吧？”

夫胜宽点点头，抱着双臂看他还能说出个什么花儿来。

“那个跆拳道吧……课程都在下午两三点钟，”李硕珉绞尽脑汁终于想起一个合理的理由，“时间安排对胜宽来说，并不合适。”

“而且胜宽小胳膊小腿儿的，会被摔得很惨的……”补充很不人道，有歧视的嫌疑，但是偏偏戳中了夫胜宽怕痛的点。

虽然以后的日子里，夫胜宽被李硕珉借示范动作之由摔过很多次。但是谁都没有时光机器，可以跑到未来去窥屏呀。

“钱都交了，就一个月，试试看嘛。”

太过蹩脚的推销，李硕珉把自己都给逗笑了，眼睛弯弯的，笑意顺着眼角的细纹没入发梢。

还有他那口存在感超强的大白牙，硬生生地晃了夫胜宽的眼。

“那我试试吧。”

叩叩。

“不好意思……再给我一分钟……”

大声抱歉的同时，夫胜宽赶紧套上棉T，对着镜子抓了抓头发，把脱下来的衬衣西裤叠好抱在怀里。

咔。

卫生间的门被打开。

李硕珉好整以暇地靠在墙上，自己的衣服在夫胜宽的身上给他一种很奇特的感觉。有些松垮，却有一种说不出的，奇妙的，和谐感。

有点儿可爱。

“你真的有二十三吗？”

“嗯？”夫胜宽没怎么反应过来。

“看着像小孩子，”李硕珉比划了一下到自己胸口的位置，“像这么小的小孩子。”

“呵呵。”夫胜宽拒绝和他对话。

不过三秒，一脸嫌弃的夫胜宽又主动开口搭了话，“喂。”

“有袋子吗？”他努努嘴，示意自己手上的东西。

“先放我储物柜吧，待会儿练完了，我再给你找袋子装。”李硕珉伸手，夫胜宽也就顺手递给了他。

“那谢谢啦。”

“没事。”

李硕珉把东西锁好，带着新学员出现在练习室。互相介绍打过招呼后，夫胜宽这才知道李硕珉并不是拳馆员工。

所以自己被一个学员给忽悠了？

夫胜宽拒绝接受这个事实。

同时也拒绝了教练让李硕珉给他缠绷带的安排。

他坐在一边，看其他女学员的动作，跟着学得很认真。倒是那个女生被观摩得不好意思，脸有点儿发红，迅速缠完一只手掌就跑到女生聚集的角落去了。

这下就尴尬了。

夫胜宽坐在原地，举着一只缠了一半的手，有点儿不知所措。

李硕珉在另一边被几个女生叽叽喳喳地围住。

全圆佑叹了一口气，决定亲自出马。

“你叫什么名字呀？”

夫胜宽抬眼看他的小表情让他觉得自己像个准备拐带小孩儿的人口贩子。

“全教练……”夫胜宽有点儿委屈，“我刚才自我介绍的时候，您不是还点了两下头嘛。”

“啊？是吗？”全圆佑摸摸后脑勺，毫不在意地大笑三声，“我记性有时候不太好，慢慢就习惯了哈哈哈。不用叫我教练啦，太生疏了，叫我哥就好了哈哈哈。”

怎么连教练也一副不靠谱的样子啊。

“夫胜宽。”

全圆佑继续保持“哈哈哈”的状态。

“我说我叫夫胜宽，圆佑哥。”夫胜宽决定今晚还是先忍着吧。

“也要叫我哥啊胜宽！”大嗓门儿从另一边蓦地响起，夫胜宽挑起眉毛，白了李硕珉一眼，当作回应。

然后乖乖拆掉手上胡乱缠着的绷带，举着白白净净的双手伸到全圆佑面前，一脸期待，“圆佑哥，麻烦你了。”

热身活动结束了的时候，夫胜宽觉得自己也快结束了。太久没有运动的四肢，僵硬得不属于自己。几个女学员横劈叉劈成“一”字就不说了，连李硕珉都能劈成个超过一百三十五度的大钝角。

夫胜宽自己也就能勉强掰成个直角，腰压到一半就已经筋疲力尽。更别说现在需要他扭着腰，把右拳伸直送出去，打在空气里。

“肩膀也要转过去……”全教练面无表情，或者说认真到面无表情地拍拍他的肩膀，“眼睛直视前方，左手护头。”

夫胜宽抬起的右臂轻轻地颤抖着下垂，被全圆佑抓着手腕抬回去，数够五秒才松了手。

“很好，”全圆佑弯弯嘴角，“现在出左拳。”

光是最基本的直拳、摆拳和勾拳就学了差不多半个钟头。夫胜宽不停瞄向一旁交替休息的其他学员的动作，连李硕珉都看不下去了，全教练依然认真地握住新学员的肩膀，纠正他扭转的动作。

“圆佑哥，小A腿抽筋了，你快来看看！”

被点到名字的一男一女，同时一脸茫然地转过头来看向李硕珉。

小A反应要快一些，迅速由坐变躺摸着小腿嗷嗷直叫起来。

“那你先休息两分钟吧。”全教练拍拍新学员的后背，继续补充道，“仰卧起坐和俯卧撑各一组，二十个一组。”

“不是休息吗？！”夫胜宽对着全圆佑冷酷的背影，绝望地呐喊。

全圆佑头也不回，一边提起小A的腿按压脚掌，一边指挥李硕珉去监督新学员。

“俯卧撑不行的话，二十秒平板支撑也是可以的。”李硕珉屁颠儿屁颠儿跑过来建议。

不行！

男人的字典里怎么可能存在“不行”俩字儿！

夫胜宽硬是咬着牙齿做完了二十个俯卧撑，二十个手肘弯曲弧度可以忽略不计，身体离地面的高度几乎没有变化的俯卧撑，像是一座纹丝不动的拱桥。

李硕珉在一旁看得直乐。

“胜宽很久没锻炼了吧？”

“很久”两个字被故意加重，夫胜宽面色如常地点点头。不是没听出来他嘲笑的语气，而是瞪人也需要力气。想着还有大半个小时消耗体力，他决定能省点儿力气绝不浪费。

“胜宽是做什么的呢？”李硕珉一边示范着标准的俯卧撑，时不时还要双手离地拍个掌，一边气都不喘地跟夫胜宽搭话。

“程序员。”被搭话的人咕噜咕噜地灌下半瓶水，起身站到镜子面前，一边回忆自己所学的动作，一边看着镜子演练出来。

“那更要多来锻炼身体了啊，平时老坐是吧。”

李硕珉突然把手伸向夫胜宽的后腰，被人一下躲开。

夫胜宽皱着眉就要发作，李硕珉先笑了起来，“反应还挺快。腰，”那人拍拍自己的腰，侧成一个角度，“要这样。”

是自己反应过度了啊。

夫胜宽点点头，乖乖把腰跟着扭过去，然后偏着头问他，“是这样吗？”

男人侧过半张红扑扑的脸蛋，被汗水润湿的刘海盖住前额，眼睛圆圆的、湿漉漉的看着李硕珉，等着他的回答。

“不对吗？”

夫胜宽的眼睛里，倒映出怔在原地的李硕珉。

“喂……”

“圆佑哥，李硕珉脑子抽筋了……”

全圆佑啪嗒啪嗒跑过来，抬起右手手臂就往他头上挥去，李硕珉下意识举起左臂格挡，回过神来，“哥你干嘛呢？”

“别偷懒，好好教胜宽。”

全圆佑见他反应速度还在，就算脑袋抽筋也没啥特别大的问题，交代了一句又跑了回去。

好不容易坚持完一个半小时，夫胜宽靠着镜子瘫在一边，浑身软绵绵的不想动。

李硕珉换好干净的衣裤，走到他身边坐下，把手里的袋子递给他，“你的衣服。要换上吗？”

夫胜宽摇摇头。

男人身上清新的沐浴露味往鼻子里直钻，和自己身上的黏答答的汗味形成鲜明的对比，但是他也懒得往旁边再挪一点了。

“胜宽家住哪里呢？”

“附近。”

“我送你回去吧。”

“不用……”拍拍裤子起身，夫胜宽觉得力气差不多回来了，“也没多远，几分钟的路，一会儿就到了。”

“衣服谢谢你啦，我会洗好晾干再还你的。”夫胜宽扬起一个大大的笑容，冲着他摆摆手。

“再见啦。”


	2. 第一件小事/下

02-

洗完澡，身上的黏腻感一去，夫胜宽觉得脑袋莫名清醒不少。烦了他半个下午的系统崩溃，也突然间有了解决的思路。

顶着浴巾坐在电脑面前噼里啪啦了小半个钟头，终于找到了bug的源头。夫胜宽激动得二话不说，立刻就把错误报告发到开发组群里，然后沉迷修复bug无法自拔。

等他终于看到程序在虚拟机上愉快地跑起来的时候，群里被他大晚上抽风炸起来的人，都因为迟迟等不到下文而各自洗洗睡了。

保存，上传。

夫胜宽开心地在群里嘚瑟了会儿自己的成果，虽然大家的头像早就统一变灰，根本没有一个人会理他。

他小心翼翼地把鼠标移到其中一个人的头像上，双击。

【安装包已上传，请注意查收╰(*´︶`*)╯晚安。】

悬在键盘上方的双手起起落落，夫胜宽考虑了三秒，还是把“晚安”两个字连同句号一起删掉。

嘛，有点儿做贼心虚的味道。

咕——

从身体内部发出的一声抗议，吓到他的同时，也终于让他意识到自己今晚消耗了太多的体力，傍晚因为赶时间而随便刨的两口饭，早已无法满足胃酸想要征服更多的欲望。

可能饿的时候也会消耗掉一部分智力吧。

把半个身子都埋进冰箱，翻找无糖玉米片和低脂牛奶的夫胜宽，突然间想起了李硕珉，然后头一抬就撞上了搁架。

真不是一个好的兆头。

摸摸头顶，夫胜宽瞬间就忘了李硕珉突然出现在他脑海里的原因。

此时此刻，李硕珉的棉T短裤，皱巴巴的一团正被压在叠得整整齐齐的一套衬衣西裤下，无声地哭泣着。

而夫胜宽正专注在眼前的食物上。

把牛奶浇在不甘沉沦的玉米片上，看着金黄色的圆片在乳白的奶湖里浮浮沉沉。为了逗弄这完全配合自己的玉米片，夫胜宽咕噜咕噜愣是倒了快整整一大碗的牛奶。

和食物玩儿得差不多了，他才捧着这满满当当的牛奶回到电脑面前。哼哧哼哧干下半碗， 一边拍拍肚子发出满足的叹息，一边点开XX直播。

房间刚跳转，画面显示的还不完全，夫胜宽就鼠标一滑，精准地点中“签到”的位置。

【签到成功！经验+8！您是今日第2位签到的小仙女！】

“噗。”屏幕上明晃晃的提示惊得夫胜宽喷出一口老奶来。

【Boo：小仙女是他妈怎么回事儿！】

【Boo：谁抢了我首签！】

【Boo：肯！德！基！】

键盘被敲得劈啪作响，眼下的夫胜宽比起半个小时前还在沉迷代码时的样子，看起来还要更认真几分。

“Yo Boo~ Wassup~”

仿佛是为了印证他的判断相当正确一般，挂到一半的耳机里传来熟悉又欠扁的声音。夫胜宽挑高了眉毛，调小了音量，继续打字。

【Boo：肯德基你怎么又去我乌鸡大大家过夜了！你是流浪狗吗！(╬◣д◢)】

【Boo：你是流浪鸡吗！(▼皿▼#) 】

【Boo：肯德基你要是再把我乌鸡大大挤下床我跟你没完！(メ｀[]´)/】

【Vernon：嗨，Boo】

【Boo：嗨，Vernonヾ(@^▽^@)ノ 】

崔韩率看向正在给吉他调音的李知勋，一脸委屈地朝他努努嘴，示意他看屏幕，看Boo是如何差别对待他和他的小号的。

“放心，”李知勋伸过脑袋瞄了一眼，而后拍拍崔韩率的肩膀，笑着说道，“今晚他睡沙发。”

有了李主播撑腰，夫胜宽更是肆无忌惮地炮轰起崔韩率来。而身为rapper的崔韩率，怎么会被他轻易地踩在脚下，反击得特别有beat。

李知勋在一旁哭笑不得，他试图轻声咳嗽，来提醒崔韩率今天留宿的目的可不是来和Boo斗嘴，却被学弟一次又一次忽视。不得已，他只好捏紧拨片用力扫过琴弦。

崔韩率终于回过神来，不好意思地笑笑，试图用卖萌撒娇换取学长的原谅，效果是不言而喻的。虽然李主播嫌弃得连五指都蜷缩起来，但最终还是挥挥手，暂时不与他计较。

崔韩率这才如释重负地放松面部肌肉。然后清清嗓子，点头表示可以开始了。

♪ 再寒冷一点。

比起说话时的状态，开口的声音又沉了几分，有些沙哑的嗓音像海水倾身欺上细软的沙粒，打湿裸露的脚踝，脚心被轻轻摩挲，连心脏都忍不住一颤，后知后觉地跟着痒了起来。

♪ 雪花飞舞的冬天。

若有似无的琴声跟进，温柔地配合。

夫胜宽合上眼皮，把背后的靠垫抽出来抱在怀里，跟着旋律轻声哼唱。

显示屏微弱的光映在他有些苍白的脸上，青色的眼圈垂在鸦羽般的睫毛下，介于少年与男人的面庞恍惚得像一幅画。

画中人沉睡在夏夜的水塘边，水面倒映出星云交融的苍穹，萤火虫的微光随着虫鸣的起伏，在草丛间忽明忽灭。

“听入迷了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

崔韩率魔性的笑声毫无阻拦地闯进耳膜，夫胜宽有种被梦魇吓醒的错觉。

【Boo：……】

【Boo：乌鸡大大】

崔韩率轻轻叫了李知勋声“哥”，示意他看显示屏，并高亮出Boo的留言。

“怎么啦？”李知勋不解，“Boo。”

【Boo：这傻(哔——)真的是您后辈吗？】

【Boo：这智商……脑子欠费停机了吧】

【Boo：啧啧】

大家好像习惯了Boo怼这代班主播的日常，除了“哈哈哈哈哈”一片的看好戏，也没几个人愿意站出来把火往自己身上引。

看到崔韩率脸黑的样子，李知勋忍不住笑出了声音。

【Boo：不过】

【Boo：平心而论】

【Boo：唱的还不错】

迅速捕捉到Boo不算夸奖的夸奖，崔韩率一秒变脸，瞬间笑开了花，傻得李知勋不忍直视。

“你们想听什么？”李知勋划拉了一下在线列表，人数在五十上下浮动，都是熟悉的ID。

不对。

有个ID叫HOSHIHSOH倒是没什么印象。

可能是害羞的新人吧。

【Boo：大大唱还是肯德基？】

“他再代我唱两首吧。”李知勋别过头捂着嘴轻轻咳了两声。

【Boo：嗓子不舒服？是感冒了还是喉咙发炎了？大大注意身体多喝热水啊吃药了没有啊】

【Boo：肯德基唱什么都好】

【Boo：反正我要去洗澡了】

崔韩率正喝着水润喉咙，被这再一次的区别对待戳得个措手不及，一口气岔了，咳得死去活来。

【Boo：肯德基你离我乌鸡大大远点儿 ٩(✘д✘๑;)۶ 】

【Boo：被传染了怎么办(╥╯^╰╥)】

关心的留言很快刷满屏幕，崔韩率却因为Boo的两个颜表情而再一次受到伤害。

【HOSHIHSOH：XXX牌糖浆挺管用的，也不是特别甜】

不是特别甜？

李知勋暗暗记下了害羞新人的推荐。

光阴似箭，日月如梭。一个小时唰唰唰地跑得飞快，直播眼看着也到了尾声。

“好啦，你们也快去睡觉吧。”李知勋温柔地赶人。

聊天区瞬间被“晚安”和“爱你”刷了个满屏。

“Night night～”崔韩率关掉麦，抱着椅背转向李知勋，“哥……我真的要睡沙发吗？”

“对啊。”李知勋发现自己特别喜欢看后辈吃瘪的样子。

“哥……”

“你能保证睡觉一动不动吗？”李知勋嘴角一弯，“凭你这欠费停机的脑子。”

“哥……你也……”

还没等他把娇撒完，还没充费的脑袋就被从天而降的一叠A4纸给砸了个正着。

“把feat的词给我填完再说。”

崔韩率把额前的刘海向后一耙，眼睛比旁边落地灯的灯泡还要明亮，“保证完成任务！”

“填词之前记得先充费啊。”

“哥！”

“哥？”

学弟疑惑的语气吸引了李知勋的注意，他抱着玻璃杯走到电脑旁，“怎么啦？”

“Boo……”学弟指指屏幕，“Boo还在直播间。”

“把麦打开吧，”李知勋说得特别自然，“他在等我。”

“哥你不会跟Boo……OH MY……”

“想活命就给我闭嘴。”

崔韩率立马在嘴唇上做出拉上拉链的动作。

【Boo：知勋哥】

“嗯。”李知勋轻轻应了一声。

崔韩率一脸惊讶地看向学长，张大的嘴巴可以塞进一只网球。

他才几天没来啊，他学长这么……嗯……谨慎小心的人就连真名都报给网友了。要是被人人肉了怎么办？！

“你去拳馆了吗？”

学长的话又给了崔韩率一次暴击。他夸张地比划着表示自己的震惊。

我、哥、的、拳、馆？

李知勋淡定地点头。看着学弟一副受惊过度的样子，不禁觉得有些好笑。

【Boo：瘫】

“体力消耗得差不多，你就没有力气想他啦。”

“谁？！”崔韩率愣是没能控制住自己的好奇心。

【Boo：肯德基也在？那就不用把我抱上麦了】

“你这是歧视！”既然暴露了，崔韩率干脆大大方方地现声。

【Boo：是这样的没错】

【Boo：今天太累了，我先睡啦】

【Boo：知勋哥晚安】

“我呢我呢？”崔韩率不乐意了。

【Boo：肯德基】

“嗯嗯。”崔韩率乖乖答应。

【小仙女Boo已退出房间】

“What the fu……”

崔韩率还没发泄完自己的无语，就被李知勋拍着肩膀判了刑。

“沙发今晚归你了。”

看着还没自己长的沙发，崔韩率在这个寂寥的夜晚，欲语泪先流。


	3. 第二件小事/上

03-

“净汉哥早！”

“俊辉哥早！”

“知秀哥早！”

第二件小事。

天边风光，身边的我。

都不在你眼中。

“靠！”

尹净汉刚从茶水间出来，手上的咖啡还冒着腾腾的热气。夫胜宽大老远就扯着嗓子打招呼，给他吓得手一抖，咖啡在杯子里浪了一下，飞出几滴落在手背上。

“夫胜宽你皮子痒了是吧，吓死老子了。妈的也烫死老子了。”

夫胜宽包都没放，麻利儿地就赶紧跑过去接下咖啡，讨好地笑着说，“小的给您吹吹？”

“起开……”

“那小的给您把咖啡送过去～”

“送你知秀哥那儿去。”

夫胜宽愣了一下。

他们能躺绝不坐，能坐绝不站，地震来了都不怎么愿意挪窝的组长大人，居然给组员亲自泡咖啡？！

“你知秀哥昨晚为了给你测试程序，熬夜熬到凌晨三点才睡呢。”尹净汉撇撇嘴，有点不太开心的样子，“本来身体毛病就不少，这儿疼那儿不舒服的……还不好好休息……”

夫胜宽顿时有些不知所措，“我……”

“不是为了赶进度嘛……净汉你别凶胜宽，胜宽昨晚也是自觉加班到凌晨把bug给修复了呀。”

不知道什么时候走过来的洪知秀，轻轻拍拍他的后背，“这个项目要是能按时甚至提前交付，大家就可以休年假一起出去玩儿啦。”

“出去玩儿个屁，休年假的话，你给我乖乖待在家里躺三天再说。还有……必须得去做个全身的体检，谁知道你那个后颈痛是精神性的还是物理性的……我十分特别以及非常不提倡你们这种损害自己身体健康来赶进度的行为……项目是永远做不完的……”

尹净汉还在唠叨个不停，洪知秀就那样微微笑着看着他，左手搭在他的肩头轻轻按捏着。快要占据他半张脸的黑框眼镜，都遮不住他桃花眼里的温柔流光。

夫胜宽默默在心底叹了口气，然后默默端着咖啡回到自己的工位上，默默喝了一口。

突然反应过来自己干了什么，夫胜宽差点没把嘴里还剩的那口咖啡给吐回去。

乳白色的陶瓷杯上还残留着他的罪证。

夫胜宽挣扎了三秒，还是用抽纸仔细抹掉了痕迹。连给自己假装间接接吻的机会都不留。

偷偷摸摸瞄过一圈，除了在茶水间门口秀恩爱的那对，大家都在专注于自己手上的事。夫胜宽装作不经意地把咖啡往自己右边推了一点，又推了一点，成功抵达洪知秀的工作区域。

就在他沾沾自喜的时候，对面的文俊辉突然直起身子，对着他猛眨眼睛，口型是夫胜宽熟悉得不能再熟悉的“GOT YOU”。

要不是文俊辉直得和钢筋一样不能再直，夫胜宽怀疑他绝对对自己有意思，眼睛都快长自己身上了。每次自己无论是做坏事还是蠢事，都会被他逮到，就连自己对洪知秀掩藏得好好的、异于常人的小心思都被他一眼识破。

屈服于他的淫威之下，夫胜宽只有生无可恋地去私聊他。

【开价吧】

对方回复很快。几乎是“送达”两个字一亮，对方的回复就大喇喇地出现在屏幕上。

【先欠着】

过了这村可就没这店了。

好吧，夫胜宽也就只敢在心里这么说说。

【好的俊辉哥】

【乖】

【债主：对了】

刚改完文俊辉的备注，就收到这令人紧张的发语词，夫胜宽搭在键盘上的手无意识地抖了一下。

【？】

【债主：昨晚TAG你的那个男生长得挺帅的啊】

【？】

【债主：别装傻】

【？】

【债主：净汉哥说的没错，你真的是皮子痒得不耐烦了啊】

【？】

【债主：自动回复？】

文俊辉皱着眉冒出半个脑袋来，发现夫胜宽盯着显示屏思考得特别认真，露出一个意味深长的笑容来。

【债主：在想什么呢】

【谁在哪儿TAG的我啊？】

【债主：wait a sec】

【19981166118991.jpg】

图片刚一刷新，李硕珉的大脸就跳了出来，占了画面的三分之二。其他人通通成为人肉背景墙，无论是英姿飒爽的全教练，人比花娇的女学员们，还是趴在地上模仿尸体、连背影都没有完全出镜的自己。

【债主：可以发展一下】

【我如果爆粗口，债务会翻倍吗】

【债主：不会double】

还没等夫胜宽在脑袋瓜子里循环完一遍三字经，文俊辉又补充了一句。

【债主：会triple】

【哦】

【债主：不能爆粗口喔】

【我没有……】

【债主：在心里也是不行的哟】

【好的俊辉哥】

【债主：别记挂着你知秀哥了，没戏的】

【好的俊辉哥】

文俊辉诧异地抬头，夫胜宽刚起身，正在往茶水间走去。

【债主：胜宽？】

【好的俊辉哥】

确认是自动回复后，文俊辉松了一口气，赶紧把那条消息以光速撤回。

夫胜宽捏着两盒牛奶回来，主动给债主进献了一盒。

“哥你撤回了什么见不得人的东西？”夫胜宽秉承着喝前摇一摇的优良传统，牛奶被晃得哗啦哗啦直响。

“我的果照。”文俊辉随口编个理由真是眼睛都不带多眨一下的。

“……”吸管差点扎上手，夫胜宽有些后怕地安抚着自己的手背。然后撇撇嘴，不怕死地说道，“那是挺见不得人的。”

“白天死命斗嘴然后晚上熬夜加班是吧？”

尹净汉一出现，两个人同时自动消声，乖乖最小化对话框，打开各自的开发工具，沉迷工作无法自拔。

中午吃饭的时候，夫胜宽端着餐盘转了一圈也没看到洪知秀和尹组长的影子，只好在文俊辉对面坐下。

兴致缺缺地把菜拨来拨去，心思不知道飞哪儿去的夫胜宽，看得文俊辉恨铁不成钢。

“你别跟我说，你没看出来组长和你知秀哥有一腿。”急得他呀，跟老妈子附体也没什么两样。

“我知道呀。”夫胜宽的语气轻松得让他意外。

“那你还……”

“我怎么了我……除了你大家都不知道呀。”夫胜宽咬下一口糖醋里脊，甜得有点儿发腻，他皱着眉继续说道：“喜欢又没有开关。不是我说停就能停的啊。”

“没要你一下子就停……”文俊辉从他盘子里夹过一块肉来放在嘴里，“这么甜……怎么吃得下去……”

把手边的矿泉水往债主那边一推，夫胜宽学着文俊辉刚才的表情，撇着嘴说，“没要你吃……” 

“我意思是能转移就尽量转移嘛。昨天那个看着就还不错啊……”

“又不是癌细胞扩散，说转移就能转移的。”

“还顶上嘴了是吧？”

债主挑眉的威力还是在的。夫胜宽舀了一大勺白饭乖乖堵住自己的嘴，腮帮子都被塞得鼓鼓的。

“昨晚，你是不是把安装包单发给知秀哥了？”

饭包太多的人只能捂着嘴，一边大口咀嚼一边点头。

“是说今天早上净汉哥火气那么大，原来是欲求不满啊……你说是吧，缠绵的时候突然被打断也是够让人……”

不是文俊辉故意不把话说完，而是夫胜宽的勺子马上就快戳进他嘴里，让他不得不闭上嘴巴。他脑袋一偏，用筷子夹住攻击自己的小东西，往下一拽。夫胜宽没抓稳，勺子从手里掉了下来，一头扎进文俊辉的饭里。

文俊辉也不在意，捏起来就给扔了回去。

“勺子都抓不稳，还想抓住人心？”

夫胜宽刚准备道歉，债主嘴皮子一翻，就让他跟哑巴吞了黄连一样，脸皱的比苦瓜上的褶子还多。

“我开玩笑的……”文俊辉摸摸小哑巴的头，“他俩没同居。”

“今儿早上我还在XX早餐店里碰上了知秀哥，搭他顺风车来上班的。到公司的时候，净汉哥已经在了。后来还逼着知秀哥吃了份三明治，他都不知道知秀哥已经和我吃过早餐……”

文俊辉顿了一下，有点儿想抽自己一大耳刮子。

提什么不好，偏要提组长逼洪知秀吃三明治。生怕胜宽不知道他俩多恩爱似的。

呼吸间，文俊辉话锋一转。

“那个小帅哥哪里认识的呀？”

太生硬了。

文俊辉想挖个地洞钻进去。

“嗯？”夫胜宽在脑内数据库里检索了一遍，并不知道债主说的是谁，“哪个小帅哥？”

这样都行？！

文俊辉心里的小人儿，都不知道是为自己的机智鼓掌好，还是为胜宽的智商惋惜好。

转眼一想，胜宽说不定就等着自己给台阶下呢。那干脆再来一阶。

“TAG您的那位小帅哥呀……什么破记性啊，你是从金鱼进化来的吗？”

“哦，他。”夫胜宽继续思考着，“叫什么来着？嗯……李……说明？”

“说明什么？”文俊辉顺嘴接了下去。

“什么说明什么？”

“什么什么说明什么？”文俊辉简直一头雾水。

“不是你在问说明什么吗？”

“不是你先提说明的吗？”

好吧。这种对话，毫无意义，文俊辉挥小白旗投降。

“怎么认识的呀？”

“昨天去拳馆认识的。”

“女生多吗？”

“别，俊辉哥您千万别动去拳馆的心思。我们教练细胳膊细腿儿的，跟您这喝开心了就要来一发醉拳的练家子不一样。要是您祸害起良家妇女来，我还真担心我们教练看不过您却打不过您。”

“……”

文俊辉虽然无力反驳，却莫名生出了一种“吾家有儿初长成”的自豪感。

脸上挂着欣慰的笑容，他拍拍夫胜宽的肩膀，声音都温柔了许多，“多吃一点儿啊，胜宽。”

夫胜宽点点头，顺走了文俊辉餐盘里，看起来就特别好吃的大鸡腿。


	4. 第二件小事/下

04-

洪知秀是夫胜宽毕业开始找工作后，遇上的第一位面试官，也是被现在公司开发组录取前认识的第一个人。

虽然文俊辉是当年的另一位面试官，就坐在洪知秀的右手边，他的正对面。

但是每次当夫胜宽回忆起第一次被面试的紧张情景，他的脑海里只会出现洪知秀温柔地微笑着，鼓励并引导着自己回答一系列刁钻古怪的问题的画面。

是的，一系列来自充当画外音的文俊辉的刁钻古怪的问题。

其实文俊辉的长相更对自己的胃口一些。

只是当时他一副“这么简单的问题都回答得这么磕巴，我坐在这儿是为了看你搞笑的吗”的表情，让夫胜宽直接马赛克掉了他的脸。

在洪知秀的鼓舞下，才好不容易磕磕绊绊回答完文面试官提问的夫胜宽，对结果没有多少信心。

而接下来的两个星期，没有收到他们公司任何通知复试邮件的事实，让夫胜宽决定放弃等待。

尽管陆续发来录取意向的其它公司里面，并没有像洪知秀这样温柔美好的面试官，但是福利还是不错的。

就在他精挑细选出其中一家公司，确认邮件发出的前一秒，手机屏幕突然毫无理由地亮了起来。新换的手机屏保颜色太晃眼，夫胜宽想都没想，伸出爪子就要去关掉。

刚一摸到屏幕，手机就跟发羊癫疯似的抖个不停。

几乎是“请问是夫胜宽先生吗？”刚出来两个字，夫胜宽就听出来了对方的声音，他想了念了等了期待了整整两个星期的、洪知秀的声音(划掉)公司的通知。

按下内心的雀跃，硬是撑到对方把一个完整的句子讲完，才有礼貌地回应，天知道他憋得有多辛苦。

脑内爆竹都噼里啪啦炸完一千响，脸上更是一副兴奋到不行却又极力忍住的扭曲表情。

挂了电话之后的第一个反应，居然是摸着自己有些发烫的脸颊，感叹洪知秀的声音真是酥到炸裂。

第二个反应，就是挨着挨着拒绝了其他公司的邀请。有实力有美人的公司是他的追求，他没打算给自己留条什么退路。

被绝望浪潮打湿后，依然残存的希望小火星，要全心全意护住。

即使最终覆灭，也因尽力而不会遗憾。

再说。

还有万一呢。

死灰都有复燃的那一天。

幸运的是，结果可喜可贺。

夫胜宽如愿进了开发组，和洪知秀的工位就隔了一盆君子兰的距离，身子一歪就可以看到他沉静的侧脸，和瘦削的身板。

身体总是不自觉地就会转过去，朝着他的方向。目光落在他的身上，或者他身后的空地上。

通常夫胜宽会在被发现前，把自己的心情收敛起来，装作一副在思考的样子。

偶尔也有被逮到的时候。感受到有视线停留在自己身上，洪知秀会转过身来，看着夫胜宽的眼睛，笑着问他需要什么帮忙。

温柔得像深及千尺的桃花水潭。

他心甘情愿沉溺。

后来的发展倒是和期待中的不太一样。

面试时被他直接糊了脸的文俊辉，反而成了整个公司和他最亲近的人。

也许是在他一次次的挑剔与打击下，夫胜宽发现了他刀子嘴豆腐心的被动技能。

也许是在某个午后的茶水间，夫胜宽刚往咖啡里加了半盒奶，无意间抬头对上他的眼，听见他笃定地陈述着“胜宽喜欢知秀哥”的事实。

喜欢同性并不是什么大逆不道又违法乱纪的事。无论是基因决定还是后天形成，都不是他能改变的既定的事。

至少夫胜宽是这么觉得。

可是他不知道对面一脸正经的文俊辉，和被他喜欢着的洪知秀是怎么想的。

所以承认的时候，抓住牛奶盒子的手指不自觉地用力，盒子受到外力挤压而变形，里面残留的牛奶就这么“biu”地喷上了自己的胸口。

黑色的衬衣上，开出白色的花朵。

可能是文俊辉一边絮絮叨叨地劝他放弃，一边又小心翼翼地给他处理污渍的画面太过温馨，夫胜宽忘了他嫌弃自己代码不够规范时的刻薄表情，也忘了自己的设计报告，被他打回千八百次的不堪回首的过去。

于是文俊辉成为第一个知道他隐秘心思的人。

直到后来，有次文俊辉喝大了说漏嘴，夫胜宽才知道，当时文俊辉只是一时兴起诈了他一下，哪儿知道他这么……嗯……诚恳。

嘛，也算是瞎猫碰上死耗子的孽缘了。

夫胜宽也只能接受着残酷的事实，把一身酒气的文俊辉给送回家。

而和洪知秀的关系，倒是一直保持着不远不近的距离。

不知道是夫胜宽有贼心没贼胆，还是洪知秀尺度把握太好的原因。总之，两人是相处和谐的同事，是合作愉快的搭档，是讨论八卦的朋友，却不能更亲密。

不会成为可以推心置腹的知己，更不会成为彼此扶持走向未来的恋人。

夫胜宽是知道的。

洪知秀喜欢男人，但是不喜欢他。

他也知道，他没戏。

他知道洪知秀身上有一层透明的罩子。远远的看不出什么，走近了伸手就能摸到坚硬的外壳，把他自己和别人隔开。

夫胜宽还知道，尹净汉不是别人。

尹净汉在的地方，洪知秀的外壳不会消失也不会软化，只会悄无声息地扩张领土，把他一齐罩住，像世外桃源，与外界隔绝。

外面的人进不去，里面的人也不愿出来。

可夫胜宽还是喜欢他。

喜欢他喝水时上下滑动的喉结，喜欢他用力捏住文档时发白的指尖，喜欢他毛衣上偶尔冒出的半截线头，喜欢他牛仔裤脚被随意挽起的褶皱。

喜欢他叫自己的名字，因为发音的关系，嘴唇聚拢又张开，然后嘴角微微上翘。

他一开口，连空气都安静下来。天地间便只剩这一把温柔的声线，咻地钻进耳道，马不停蹄地奔往心脏。

喜欢他走路把手揣进裤兜自以为很酷的样子，下巴颏扬起一个弧度，头发跟着晃动的脚步俏皮地荡来荡去。

喜欢他吃饭时一口白饭一口菜把脸颊塞得鼓起来，听到有趣的话题会用手盖住嘴巴，笑得眼睛都眯成一条线。

喜欢他。

那些猝不及防的心动瞬间。

喜欢是关于他的每个点滴聚成溪流。

是不知所起。

是未见其终。

夫胜宽看着屏幕，深深地叹了一口气。动静挺大，连角落里的尹组长都被惊动。

【开发组组长项目经理尹：胜宽？】 

【测试员洪：怎么了？】

【高级软件开发工程师文：日常任务：大姨夫的突袭(已完成1/1)】

【码农夫：……】

【高级软件开发工程师文：不要嘿咻】

【高级软件开发工程师文：害羞】

【高级软件开发工程师文：请正确看待男人的低潮期】

【开发组组长项目经理尹：bug解决不了就扔给你俊辉哥，别嘿咻】

【开发组组长项目经理尹：害羞】

【高级软件开发工程师文：您呼叫的用户不在服务区……】

【开发组组长项目经理尹：您这个月的工资也不在服务区】

【高级软件开发工程师文：您又不负责发工资╮(╯_╰)╭】

【开发组组长项目经理尹：您这个季度的奖金应该是不在服务区了╮(╯_╰)╭】

【高级软件开发工程师文：组长大人，小的知错了(跪)】

【开发组组长项目经理尹：知错能改善莫大焉，平身吧】

【码农夫：谁有吃的吗……我饿了……】

【高级软件开发工程师文：中午不是抢了我那么大一个鸡腿吗？！感受到来自鸡腿的遗憾与愤怒了吧，本帅哥的胃才是它最好的归宿】

【开发组组长项目经理尹：冰箱里有三明治】

【码农夫：谢谢组长！】

文俊辉还没来得及阻止，夫胜宽对着键盘就是噼里一啪啦，然后兴高采烈地向着茶水间前进。

拉开冰箱，被冷气喷了一脸，夫胜宽才意识到哪里不对。

三明治。

今天早上尹净汉给洪知秀带的三明治。

洪知秀吃饱了撑着了也会吃的三明治。

实在是吃不下了才会剩下的三明治吧。

捏着三明治，夫胜宽没有回到工位。他径直下了楼，围着街心花园绕了三圈，才摸出手机发了条信息。

【码农夫：我在楼下超市，要我带什么上来吗】

【开发组组长项目经理尹：什么时候下去的！！！请在十分钟以内把你自己给我带上来好吗】

【码农夫：二十分钟可以吗？我刚进的超市】

【开发组组长项目经理尹：十五分半，不能再多】

把手机揣回兜里，夫胜宽往超市移动。走到门口想起自己手里还有个没有拆封的三明治，看着身边的垃圾桶，他悬在半空中的手有点儿犹豫。

“胜宽！”

这下好了，有人帮他做了决定。

洪亮的声音从不远处传来，夫胜宽被吓得浑身一抖，三明治突然脱离掌控，从他手里滑出去。说时迟那时快，他长臂一伸，一招海底捞月把三明治兜在怀里。

我去……还好反应够快……

还没等夫胜宽高兴完。

“胜宽！”

熟悉的声音再度传来，后背上还被人重重地一拍。身子整个被拍得晃了一下，三明治就这么蹦了出去，啪叽一下掉进垃圾桶等待已久的肚子里。

愣在原地的夫胜宽，看着垃圾桶，有些不知所措。

……

“垃圾桶有那么好看吗？”

一个脑袋凑过来，看了一会儿发现了端倪。

脑袋的主人偏着头，抬起脸来看他，带着抱歉的表情说道，“我赔你一个吧。”

“不用了。”夫胜宽摇摇头。

他仿佛感受到了某种冥冥之中的天意。

“你在门口等我一下。”说完那人就火急火燎地冲进超市，没几分钟又大步流星地跑出来。

一个塑料袋子裹着凉意被塞进夫胜宽的怀里。那人朝他挥挥手，笑出明晃晃的大白牙，“同学还在等我，我就先走啦。晚上再见啦胜宽！”

看着那人匆匆跑走的背影，夫胜宽这才回过神来。

这人怎么这么眼熟。

李……

什么来着？


	5. 第三件小事/上

05-

夫胜宽到拳馆的时候，女学员们都还没来。李硕珉一个人背对他坐着，正在压腿，身边整整齐齐地码着一排卷好的绷带。

“晚上好……”

李硕珉听到声音抬头，下午偶遇的男人出现在面前的镜子里。白色的衬衣，浅蓝的仔裤，干净而清爽。他的目光落在自己身上，带着疑惑。他的嘴巴还停在“好”的口型，像是不知道接下来该说些什么才对。

“你好呀胜宽。”李硕珉转过半个身子，笑着跟站在门口的人打招呼。

“嗯。”夫胜宽合上嘴唇，点头回应，依然没有想起他的名字。

“今天也是来观礼的？”李硕珉起身向夫胜宽靠近，意有所指地看着他这一身衣服。

“堵车……”

“可以在车里备一套运动服，下班直接来拳馆。”

“我没有车……”

“公交车不是有专用车道吗？会堵？”

“也不是公交车……”

“那你搭地铁被堵在哪一段了啊？”

“……”每！一！段！

夫胜宽只是随便搪塞了一个他忘记换衣服的借口，谁知道李硕珉这么认真地追问不休。有个小人儿在脑袋里托着半边脸，撇着嘴，拒绝和他在这个话题继续下去。

“那要穿我的吗？”李硕珉问他的时候离得有些近，眼睛亮晶晶的，没有任何一丝调笑的意味，装着满满当当的自己。

“嗯。”夫胜宽晃了下神才慢悠悠地点头，然后被他轻轻拍了拍肩膀。

“那走吧。”

给夫胜宽的是李硕珉心血来潮买下却一直没有怎么穿过的衣服，颜色和自己的风格似乎不太搭，码子好像也小了一号。买回来试过一次就压在箱底了，也不知道什么时候被自己卷吧卷吧一齐带了过来。

不过打开储物柜翻找衣物的时候倒是让自己眼前一亮。

柠檬黄应该很适合他。

抱着双臂等在门口的李硕珉无端生出些期待来。

咔。

果然。

很好看。

像毛绒绒的小黄鸭一样可爱。

主动接过夫胜宽手里抱着的衬衣仔裤，李硕珉想着圆佑哥应该差不多到了，就让他先去练习的房间等着。

锁好柜子回头，却发现小黄鸭跟在自己两步之后。

“怎么啦小……”

啊……

李硕珉忍住了已经跑到嘴边的剩下两个字，硬生生逼出两声咳嗽后，补上一个不伦不类的“小子”。

“小子？”夫胜宽挑起一边眉毛，高得快要突破发际线，“没毛病吧你……别以为我好欺负，打不过你只是暂时的……”

眨巴了好几下眼睛，因为依然想不起名字而放弃挑战宣言的夫胜宽，觉得心里有点儿堵得慌。

“跟着我干嘛？”

嘴巴闭闭合合欲言又止的样子，让李硕珉勾起一侧的嘴角，笑得很是欠扁，“有话要说吗？”

夫胜宽把“谢谢”咽回肚子，故意把目光停在对方肚脐眼向下五寸的位置。

“记得随手关门。”

留下猛地背过身去的李硕珉，夫胜宽故作镇定地转身往练习室走。

手刚伸向裤腰，就听到小黄鸭爆发出的嘎嘎笑声。

好吧。

没有嘎嘎。

李硕珉一手拉住一根裤绳儿，低头看着被遮得严严实实裤裆，连自己都忍不住笑出声来。

噗。

被一只小黄鸭诈了啊。

去卫生间解决完个人问题，还顺便整理了下着装和发型。一踏进练习场地，李硕珉的目光就不由自主地投向夫胜宽。

黄澄澄的颜色明亮而耀眼，衬得那个男生像个小太阳一样散发着暖人的光芒。

脸上的红晕没有褪尽，嘴角弯弯的，似乎还沉浸在刚才成功整蛊自己的欢乐氛围中。

李硕珉也不恼，绕过女学员们，径直走到他旁边盘腿坐下。

“胜宽，”抓过两只绷带，在他面前晃来晃去，“还记得怎么绑吗？”

夫胜宽抬头的时候嘴边笑意还没散，看到李硕珉的脸就忍不住再次笑了起来。下一秒又好像觉得这样嘲笑别人挺过分的，只能抿紧嘴唇硬生生扳回一张严肃的脸。

结果是要笑不笑的，鼓起脸颊肉肉的两团，憋得通红一片，滑稽得让李硕珉忍俊不禁。

抬手一揉，弄乱了男生的头毛。

李硕珉笑着拉过他的一只手来，放在自己的大腿上，两指卡住少年的手掌，大致丈量出一个宽度。又拉开绷带比划几下，折叠了四五次，这才抬头盯住夫胜宽的眼睛，“然后。”

男生的手被握在自己的掌心，柔软微凉。

李硕珉把叠好的绷带放在他的手背，轻轻按住，然后一圈一圈缠紧。

夫胜宽突然生出了一点说不出来又按压不下的不自在。

想把手抽出，却被攥住。

“太紧了吗？”李硕珉的眼睛清澈见底。

夫胜宽摇摇头，觉得可能是自己太敏感了。张开五指，任白色的绷带缠来绕去。

“然后绕下来在手腕上裹上三四圈……这样穿出来……每根手指都要缠好……每个指缝都要……最后绕回手腕这里贴住。”

收尾也利落地完成，李硕珉把另一卷绷带放到他的手心，“左手的话，胜宽就自己来吧。”

借着整理下摆的动作，李硕珉装作不经意地擦了擦几乎汗湿的手心。

一个半小时过得飞快，解散之后夫胜宽的力气就只够支撑自己背靠镜子坐着大喘气了。

全圆佑有点儿担心他吃不消，拎着瓶冰水来慰问：“还好吧？”

接过冰水的男生脸色发白，喘得有些厉害，一张嘴心脏都快BoomBoom跳脱出来，只能用点头来表示自己还能活着回家。

晚上没吃多少却消耗了大量体力的夫胜宽饿得有些心慌，又不好意思表露出来，只得拧开盖子把水咕噜咕噜直往肚子里灌。

“胜宽。”

就剩最后一口的时候，偏偏被冲完澡出来的李硕珉打断，喉头一动出了事儿。

夫胜宽一口水没顺利喷出，堵在嗓子眼儿，被呛得死去活来，咳个不停。

这可把无辜旁观的全教练给担心坏了，站也不是坐也不是，干脆待在原地不动，看着李硕珉哒哒哒跑过去又是拍背顺气，又是叽里呱啦不住安慰着。

等夫胜宽慢慢平缓了呼吸，全圆佑这才终于找到机会插上了嘴：“要不硕珉你送胜宽回家吧。”

夫胜宽下意识就摆着手拒绝道：“不用不用。”

四道目光红果果地展示着怀疑，水快喝完了居然还会被呛到的人的拒绝，可是一点说服力也没有。

李硕珉弯腰提起袋子，另一只手揣在裤兜里，“走吧，我送你回去。”

“不用不用。”夫胜宽依然摆着手，“不用这么麻烦。真的，我自己走回去就好了。很近的。”

李硕珉皱了皱眉头，很快又舒展开来。把袋子递到他手边，从善如流地接下去：“嗯。那路上小心。”

“嗯嗯。再见啦。”

夫胜宽慢慢起身，提起装着自己衣物的袋子，和两人告别。

“啊……”

突然想起什么似的，夫胜宽走到门口又回过身来。房间里面的两个人正在交谈着什么，听不清楚。

李硕珉却好像感知到他的视线，偏过头来，正对上一双眼。他挑高一侧眉毛表示疑问。

夫胜宽扯了扯自己身上的衣服，晃晃手中的袋子，嘴角弯了一下。

李硕珉回他一个笑，点点头，又继续和全教练说话去了。

全圆佑正在兴致勃勃地展望着再招个教练来延长他睡觉时间的大好未来，却发现李硕珉心不在焉不说，还偏过头去笑了一下。顺着他的方向看过去，是新来的那个学员的背影。

全圆佑抿着嘴，扶了扶眼镜，抱着双臂看着他不再继续说话。

“怎么不说啦？”

还有脸问自己。

全圆佑更不想开口了。

“说完啦？”李硕珉没注意到他的脸色和平时有什么不同，“那我先走啦圆佑哥~”

这小语气雀跃得让全教练想揍他。

说时迟，那时快。全教练一拳直取李硕珉面门，被他后退一步矮身偏头闪过。再飞起一脚横踢过去，又被手臂挡住。

李硕珉抱着被踢红的手臂猛揉，一副委屈兮兮的模样，“圆佑哥你打我干嘛呀？”

全教练可不吃这一套。快步上前，脚背靠住他的脚腕往上一勾，两手就着手臂一推，李硕珉就这么“啪叽”一声屁股着地了。

“好了。回家吧。 ”

全教练拍拍作案的两手，揣进裤兜，潇洒地离开，留他独自一人摸屁股反省。

临了临了躺上床了，李硕珉依然没搞清楚他圆佑哥怎么突然就生气了。

翻了个身，屁股还隐隐作痛。李硕珉干脆爬起来去翻腾衣柜，他得好好想想，明天该给小黄鸭带什么衣服才行。


	6. 第三件小事/下

06-

崔韩率戴着耳机摇头晃脑地在过道捶门的时候，李知勋正摇头晃脑地戴着耳机在纸上写写划划。所以连隔壁邻居都拿着棒球棍出来抗议了，他还依然沉浸在自己的新demo中。

嘿嘿嘿傻笑着给邻居道完歉，崔韩率这才不情不愿地把手里的包裹放下，从书包里翻出学长家的钥匙。

穿过几乎没有生活气息的客厅，崔韩率径直走到书房门口。他的手搭在门把手上，顿了一下，还是决定先敲门比较好。万一，只是万一，万一学长在里面进行一些不可描述的活动。门倒是吧唧一下开了，自己的脑袋可能也吧唧一下落地了。

“哥，知勋哥。”

崔韩率的声音在喉咙里滚过一圈，他屈起食指在门上象征性“叩叩叩”了三下，木门纹丝不动。耳朵贴在门上，里面安安静静的。崔韩率这才大着胆子哐嚓一下把门拧开。

李知勋翻开歌词本新的一页，把刚刚灵光一闪的两句记下来。铅笔划来划去，伴着断断续续的哼唱，开开合合的嘴唇拼凑着意义不明的单词短句。

崔韩率站在他身后听完一个小节，打着拍子来了兴致。默默搬了把椅子坐到一边，从自己包里翻出歌词本和铅笔来，自觉地思考起自己可能会featuring的部分。

repeat了几次，崔韩率有些口渴，就自己出去接了水来喝，回来的时候顺便给学长也带了杯。

“来了啊。”

李知勋摘下耳机，极其自然地接过学弟手中的水抿了一口，仿佛任何时间在自己家里看到崔韩率都不意外一样。

“哥来看看我刚写的！”崔韩率一放下杯子，就迫不及待地献宝似的把歌词本呈给他看。

讨论着改动了几个地方，李知勋勉强地点头表示“还行吧那就先这样吧”。

学弟撑着椅子转来转去看书架上有没有什么新的玩具。突然看到桌子上摆着一个没有开封的包裹，便努努嘴问学长：“哥，那个是什么？”

顺着他的视线看过去，李知勋皱着眉表示不解。这什么东西什么时候出现在这里的，他完全没有任何印象。

但是吧……

李知勋有些怀疑地看向自己的学弟：“你确定不是你带过来的吗？”

“我？”崔韩率很认真地思考了一下，“probably……啊！是的！没错！就是我！”他把包裹抱起来翻到一面指给李知勋看，“哥！你看！”

复写纸下拓印出的字体不甚清晰，隐隐约约还是能看出来收件人上写着“Woozi先生”，而寄件人那边只有一个大写的字母“H”。

“给我的？”

“对啊对啊还寄到我哥的拳馆，”崔韩率手舞足蹈地比划着，“今天我哥让我去拿快递的时候我还以为是我的新游戏机到了但是这个箱子这么小肯定不是游戏机啊我摇了摇感觉里面包得挺严实的哥你的东西为什么要寄到拳馆啊为什么还写得Woozi……”

横在眼前的美工刀让他立刻收声。

气泡垫被一层一层剥开，浅棕色的玻璃瓶子站在原地，安静地等待着。

李知勋拧开瓶盖，止咳糖浆特有的气味扑鼻而来。他的食指沿着瓶口蘸了一圈，舌尖颤动轻轻划过指尖。

嗯。真的不是特别甜。

第三件小事。

开在暗处的花。

晚上直播的时候，李知勋不由自主地关注起那个ID名为“HOSHIHSOH”的留言来。犹豫了好几次，还是没能说出什么感谢的话。

HOSHIHSOH的话不多，发言的频率也不高。比起Boo和学弟叽叽喳喳的把斗嘴刷屏当成每日夜宵的日常来说，这个叫HOSHIHSOH的孩子安静得格外讨喜。

一个走神，拨错了弦。李知勋微微皱了下眉，将错就错地继续弹了下去。

学弟诧异地回头。又在学长平淡如水的目光中，顺着和弦自发自觉地改了调子唱下去。

离平时结束的时间还有差不多七八分钟，李知勋收到了一条私信。他愣了一下，心跳莫名加速，仿佛预感到了什么。

学弟和Boo互怼得正热火朝天，注意力全在留言区那儿。他把吉他放到一边，把离自己最近的那块显示屏，不着痕迹地往自己面前又偏了些。手腕动了动，点开了对话框。

【HOSHIHSOH：止咳糖浆效果还不错吧】

【HOSHIHSOH：晚上都没怎么听到你咳嗽了】

李知勋敲出“谢谢”两个字，想了想，还是在发送之前挨着挨着删掉了。

【Woozi：你怎么有那个地址的？】

那边回复很快，像是早就准备好了答案。

【HOSHIHSOH：是上次抽奖活动礼物的寄出地址呀】

啊。

李知勋想起来了。那个抽奖活动，除了一等奖，也就是Boo的礼物，是自己亲自寄出的，其他人的礼物都是学弟负责的。

“哥。哥。”

崔韩率看着时间也差不多该道晚安了，喊了学长几声却没有得到任何回应。转头一看，学长居然瞪着屏幕在发呆。

赶紧打开一首歌先播放着，崔韩率关了麦就把屏幕转向自己，“哥看什么看得这么认真？”

“啊……”李知勋以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当……总之就是超自然的速度点击鼠标并叉掉了对话框，“没看什么。哦时间也差不多了，该和大家说晚安了。”

李知勋面色如常——几乎没有表情，但崔韩率却像突然开窍了一样捕捉到一丝不同寻常。

趁着学长不注意，崔韩率抢过滑鼠就去点击私信。可是对话框里空空如也。

“哥你刚刚在看什么？”

“没什么。一个推销Ad，我清掉了。”

“哦哦。”崔韩率似懂非懂地点点头，却完全摸不着头脑。不应该呀……

呼——

李知勋在暗地里松了一口气。

夫胜宽刚退出XX直播，就收到文俊辉的信息。

【债主：嘿嘿嘿】

夫胜宽心尖一颤，赶紧关了对话框。

【债主：都已读了好吧】

【俊辉哥晚安！】

【债主：睡你麻痹起来嗨呀】

【哥你都不困吗？】

【债主：像我这样的仙子都是不用睡觉的】

夫胜宽双手颤抖着，键盘上以F为首的四个字母莫名清晰，一股强烈的吸引力牵引着他的手伸向它们，难以抗拒。

【债主：不逗你了给你看张图】

【19981166118991(1).jpg】

缩略图看着像是自拍，不像是什么会让他睡不着的可怕的东西。但是本能的戒备心还是让他不敢轻举妄动，毕竟一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。上次文俊辉给发的一个gif，可是吓得他好几天睡觉都不敢关灯。

【债主：看了吗】

【债主：这个小帅哥又tag你了啊】

【债主：什么时候买的新衣服呀？挺好看的像水里飘着的小黄鸭】

图片里那张熟悉的脸占了画面的三分之二，穿着柠檬黄短袖的自己在角落露出半张茫然的脸。夫胜宽扶额，他觉得自己有必要跟这个人好好谈一下。

自拍的角度蜜汁有趣，自己入镜的部分也蜜汁……无法形容。夫胜宽又仔细研究了一下李硕珉的这张自拍，离得太近不说还有点儿糊，刘海湿哒哒的分成几缕瘫在前额，可能因为滤镜没选好嘴巴红得像是喝了血。

啧啧。比起真人来，可是丑了不止一个level。

不过这样都能被文俊辉称为帅哥……

夫胜宽不得不佩服文俊辉的眼睛是真的毒，总能透(歪)过(打)现(正)象(着)看到本质。

【债主：喂喂喂不要有了李硕珉就忘了哥呀】

【谁？】

【债主：小帅哥呀】

【债主：对了】

【怎怎么？】

夫胜宽一看到这种发语词就紧张。

【债主：我刚跟小帅哥聊了一会儿，他说没你的联系方式我就给他了】

【啊？】

【债主：他说他给你私信了好多条消息你看都不看。我就跟他讲他发照片tag的那个号，就你上次为了玩儿那xoxo养成游戏注册的那个，你早就忘记密码了。我就把你现在用的这个给他啦】

【……】

【债主：你快同意别人的好友申请呀】

【债主：在乱害羞什么】

系统提示闪闪烁烁闹个不停，夫胜宽看得心烦，直接关掉。

【哥你怎么给他我id啊】

【债主：你俩不是在拳馆认识的吗？他说找你有事啊】

【那哥你是怎么和他聊上的啊】

【债主：啊……就我评论了一下】

【？！】

【债主：这不是重点。你快加他，他说有很重要的事情要跟你讲】

夫胜宽将信将疑地打开不知从何时开始又在闪烁的系统提示，附加消息备注着“李硕珉”。

【债主：加了吗】

【嗯】

【债主：骗子】

夫胜宽无语。胳膊肘往外拐不带这么明显的啊喂。

【债主：加了吗】

赶紧同意了好友申请，夫胜宽可不想明天上班的时候还要被一直唠叨。

【加了】

【债主：yessssss♥】

【债主：胜宽尼晚安~】

【喂等等】

文俊辉头像瞬间变暗，速度快得让他措手不及。事情的发展，还有这狼外婆般的语气，让他有种自己可能已经被卖了的预感。

【李硕珉：嗨】

【有事吗】

【李硕珉：嗯嗯，等我一下】

说着等他一下的男人，让夫胜宽等了整整十分钟也没有后续。昏昏欲睡的夫胜宽在键盘上摸索着敲下“没事那我去睡了”，回车键还没按下，先收到了来自对方的三张图片。

【李硕珉：哪套好看？】

夫胜宽努力睁大眼睛，试图找出三套衣服除了颜色不同之外的区别。好像并没有什么区别，靠着“点兵点将点到大象，不是他就是他”的方法随便选了一套。

【第二套吧】

【李硕珉：我也觉得这套好看】

【嗯嗯】

【李硕珉：胜宽晚安啦明天见】

【晚安】

这算什么重要的事？！

在满脑子excuse me的循环催眠下，夫胜宽渐渐进入梦乡。


	7. 番外A

番外A

夫胜宽一直就没有什么洗完澡要用毛巾把自己擦干的好习惯。浑身湿漉漉的，透着一股子腾腾的热气就念念叨叨地从浴室走了出来。

“李说明，你给我说明一下这是什么鬼……”

他有些用力地往外扯着粉色睡衣的下摆，试图给身体和衣服之间拉出一条鸿沟来。丝绸光滑的质感紧紧地贴在身上，让他感觉很不自在。

恋人放在浴室里的干净衣物就这么一套，什么也不穿只会让他更不自在。

“挺好看的啊。”李硕珉抱着双臂靠在墙上，嘴角噙着一抹笑意。

“好看个屁！粉不啦叽的！”夫胜宽埋怨地瞪了他一眼，却发现他的目光在自己身上游走不停。被热气熏得红扑扑的脸蛋，连着体温都有了上升到快要破表的趋势。

他垂下眼睛，更加卖力地和衣服拉扯起来。

前胸好不容易脱离了衣服的掌控，后背又被紧紧地贴住，勾勒出蜿蜒向下的腰线。再往后拉时，两粒小小的突起又不可避免地印在胸前。

东拉西扯好几次，可怎么都不对。反反复复的摩擦，倒是让他胸口的两点突起愈发挺立愈发明显起来。

李硕珉被他来来回回的举动逗得又好笑又心痒。借着摸鼻头的手挡住自己舔唇的动作，李硕珉暗暗咽下一口口水，“害羞啦？”

“害羞个屁！就是不习惯……”夫胜宽干脆放弃，松了双手，任睡衣随意发挥。柔软的布料贴住皮肤，被未擦干的地方润湿，晕出一圈又一圈的水渍，透出底下暧昧的肉粉色来。

“不习惯那就脱掉吧。”李硕珉说着向前跨了一步，把夫胜宽圈在怀里，故意在他耳边吐气，声音压得低低的，“反正总要脱掉的。”

怀里人的耳朵，以可见的速度从粉色变成通红，李硕珉忍不住轻轻啄了一下。

夫胜宽偏过脑袋要躲，却没躲过，被他捧住后脑勺在耳垂上不轻不重地咬了一口。

“喂……”有气无力的抗议，像是奶猫伸出粉嫩的前掌，撒娇般地抓挠。

“嗯？”粗重的呼吸喷在夫胜宽的耳后，李硕珉伸出舌头绕着他的耳廓舔舐，一圈一圈打着转填满耳洞，又逆着方向一圈一圈退出来。

然后顺着耳边的痣一颗一颗舔过去，水渍连成一条绵延的线。连发梢滴下来的水，都被他的舌头一齐卷入口腔。

左手插入湿润的发丝触到头皮，右手则不安分地下滑，捏住后颈的一小块皮肤细细地摩挲。

夫胜宽舒服得呜咽出声，小兽般磨蹭着恋人的颈项，“说明……”

“嗯。”恋人应答着，双唇从耳边辗转到嘴角。右手离开后颈，顺着背脊一节一节向下，撩起睡衣的下摆抚上他的后腰。

手掌之下滑腻的触感让他有些克制不住，揉捏的力气不自觉加大，在白嫩的肌肤上留下凌乱的红痕。

夫胜宽吃痛地轻哼，沙哑的声音从被蹂躏至红肿的双唇中倾泻而出。注视着恋人的双眸泛着水光，眼波流转间，发出邀请的信号。

男人身下的欲望不断膨胀，让他脑中那根名为理智的弦紧绷得快要断掉。

“胜宽……”男人的嗓音干涩得不成样子，难耐又克制地唤着恋人的名字，环住恋人后腰的手却停了下来。

妈的到什么时候了还征求个鬼的意见。

夫胜宽啪啪拍开恋人火热的双手。

李硕珉有些无措。

弯下身子，利落解开恋人牛仔裤的皮带、纽扣和拉链，裤腰被缓缓拉下，温暖的手掌覆上他蓄势待发的隆起。

夫胜宽扬起头，笑容是裹了糖衣的炮弹。

“给我。”

BOOM。

李硕珉的理智溃不成军。

他一把扯下恋人松垮的睡裤，白色的纯棉内裤上有一块可疑的水迹，贴住恋人的挺立，透出一点绮丽的粉来。

突然与室内的冷空气相触，夫胜宽不由得浑身一抖，毛孔收缩着竖起颤栗的汗毛，爬上了他的大腿根部，又在李硕珉熨帖而烫人的掌心之下乖巧地低伏。

手指抵达内裤的边缘，挑起一角，慢慢探入整个手掌托住恋人浑圆的臀部。翻转手掌扯下碍事的布料，恋人顺从地抬起脚配合，昂扬的欲望迫不及待地顶住李硕珉的大腿。

沾满润滑剂的手指顺着臀缝向下，湿漉漉的东西按住后穴口。揉开褶皱，他抵入半节指头，轻轻画着圈儿，一点一点加深。

被肠壁咬得紧紧的手指艰难地开拓。

“唔。”带着凉意的入侵让夫胜宽皱眉抗议。

“放轻松……”李硕珉含住恋人水润的双唇，吞下他的呜咽与难耐。舌头越过围墙，在口腔内肆意搅动。夫胜宽被动地回应着，整个人靠在他的身上，手脚有些发软。

搂着注意力被完美转移的恋人，李硕珉修长的手指趁机没入第二根。

撑开热乎乎的甬道，手指缓慢地搅动抽插。软嫩的穴肉紧紧裹住他的两指，不让他轻易离开。

可是他不得不离开。

抽出手指的同时，李硕珉的嘴唇也离开。夫胜宽呆呆地张着嘴，圆圆的眼睛有片刻的失神。

李硕珉忍不住笑着啄了他一口，“我们到床上去。”

双手穿过恋人光溜溜的大腿，向上一举，夫胜宽就被他从正面给抱了起来。

毫无防备地被悬了个空，夫胜宽下意识环住李硕珉的后背来平衡向后仰的惯性。就像是他主动而热烈的拥抱一样，李硕珉笑得见牙不见眼。

终于找回重心的夫胜宽好不容易拉开点儿距离，看见恋人的大白牙就气不打一处来。

“放我下来！”

又急又气的声音在李硕珉听来就只能算是软糯的撒娇了。

“不放。”果断拒绝不说，托住臀部的双手还挑衅地拍了两下。

“喂……”怀里的人扭动着，却不敢挣扎得太厉害。

“放我下来啦……”夫胜宽湿润的小脑袋蹭着他的侧颈，软乎乎的嘴唇在他的锁骨上落下细碎的吻，示弱的声音让他很受用。

腾出一只手来打开卧室的灯，李硕珉俯下身子，把夫胜宽轻轻地放在床上。

这一段距离并不远，恋人也并不重，被动承受着恋人的撩拨与亲昵，却让他气喘不已。

“让你放你不放的……”偏过头躲开他粗重的喘息，夫胜宽嘟囔着却害羞地不敢看他。

“是我的胜宽啊……”双手移到身下人的领口，李硕珉一颗一颗地解起纽扣来，“怎么舍得放下……”

白皙的胸口泛着诱人的粉色。

是让他想要施虐的颜色，想要用力揉搓来加深这遍布的粉，想要吸吮每一寸来留下自己印记。

伏在恋人的身上，李硕珉让幻想变成现实。

噗滋。

噗滋。

水渍从胸口蔓延到肚脐，一片狼藉。

李硕珉打开他的双腿。

不知何时出现的润滑剂，被他涂了满手，又被全部送进恋人的后穴。穴口不知满足地开开合合，想要更多。

勃起的昂扬拨开蕊瓣，捣入花心。

扶住恋人的双腿，李硕珉挺身向前，让自己插得更深。深到夫胜宽觉得自己被他完全填满，不留一丝空隙。

最最亲密无间的姿势。

之一。

抓住夫胜宽的手，李硕珉与他十指紧扣。

恋人身体里的自己又胀大了几分。

缓缓地抽出，再慢慢地进入。李硕珉压下不断攀升的欲望，小心翼翼地让恋人适应着节奏。

直到恋人皱起的眉一点一点舒展，愉悦的呻吟溢出唇角。

仿佛仪式般的举动，李硕珉吻上夫胜宽的唇，虔诚而漫长。随着男人起身的动作，牵连而出的银丝在半空中划过一道水光。

啪。

男人加快抽插的速度，又深又狠地撞击着。

一下又一下。

每一次的撞击都让夫胜宽震颤不已，他仰起下巴，伸直脖颈，破碎的呻吟里带着沙哑的哭腔。

他的头发又湿又乱，几缕纠结着落在额前盖住眼睛。

看得李硕珉喉头一紧，身下动作愈发猛烈。恨不得把恋人捣碎成渣，化成水，融进自己的肌肤里，溶进自己的血液中，成为自己的一部分。

无法分割，无法缺失的部分。

“胜宽呐。”

“胜宽呐。”

李硕珉深情地唤着恋人的名字。

“唔……”

恋人却只能咬住下唇，承受着快感一波波的侵袭，随着律动无意识地应答。

终是在一个深深挺入之后，李硕珉的白浊倾泻而出。

胜宽呐。

我爱你。


End file.
